


are you a library book because i’m checking you out

by theafterimages



Series: library au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the libraries in all the towns in all the world, Zitao walks into Sehun’s (or, the one where Sehun a new library volunteer and Zitao’s a really hot patron).</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you a library book because i’m checking you out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/573.html) in November 2013.

Sehun is at the front desk, checking in books that have been dropped off overnight, when he hears a burst of voices from the back door and looks over curiously. Yifan has just arrived, wearing yet another outfit that would look terrible on anyone but him. Nothing new there.

What _is_ new is that there’s another guy with him; their hands are entwined, and they’re walking so close together that their shoulders brush. He looks a little younger than Yifan, close to Sehun’s age, and has golden-brown hair, dark eyes carefully outlined in eyeliner, and his taste in clothing seems similar to Yifan’s (though he’s showing more skin than Yifan ever does, Sehun can’t help but notice, gaze trailing over his tan skin). His features look intense until whatever Yifan’s saying makes him throw his head back in laughter, lighting up his whole face.

Sehun’s heart is pounding, he realizes, and he quickly glances away. It’s a stupid reaction to have to someone he’s only seen for five seconds. Pretty much everyone he works with is really good-looking (not that he’d admit he includes Jongin in that). He should be used to it, not getting flustered by Yifan’s boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He’s not Yifan’s boyfriend,” Joonmyun says when Sehun very, very casually brings it up to him a little while later.

Sehun’s been not-watching the guy make the rounds. He seems to have long hugs and lots of loud, cheerful conversation for everyone from Wonshik to Amber. His hugs seem really nice, Sehun can’t help thinking. He probably feels warm and—

He’s not going to think about it. “He’s not?” he asks Joonmyun. “I thought-“

“Yifan has a girlfriend,” Joonmyun says with a smile. “Zitao—Huang Zitao—is his best friend. They’ve known each other since they were kids.”

“Does he work here?”

“No, but he comes in a lot. He’s been on vacation, that’s why you haven’t met him before now. He’s really nice. You’ll like him.”

“Sehun already likes him,” Jongin says, because he may be barely awake but that never stops him from giving Sehun a hard time. He sends Sehun a sleepy smirk and Sehun shoves him, trying to dislodge him from his perch on the edge of Joonmyun’s desk.

“Boys, please,” Joonmyun says, catching Sehun’s hands and gently pushing him back. “Jongin, don’t tease Sehun. Sehun, don’t try to hurt Jongin, it’s too early.”

“Yes, Mother,” Jongin says with a yawn, looping his arms around Joonmyun’s waist and resting his head against his shoulder.

“Hey look, it’s Baekhyun hyung,” Sehun says, and Jongin sits up fast, looking around until he hears Sehun laugh. At least after that Sehun’s too busy teasing Jongin about his obvious and embarrassing crush on their coworker to think about Zitao (well, much).

 

 

 

 

 

 

If Joonmyun’s right about Zitao constantly being at the library, Sehun thinks that afternoon, he’s not sure how he’s going to survive it.

Sehun’s trying to think about anything else right now, since Zitao is _right there_ , leaning over the desk next to Sehun’s to talk to Baekhyun. He’d left that morning but just returned, and changed clothes in the meantime—now he’s wearing this sleeveless leopard print tank top, something that would look tacky on anyone else but works for him, and he couldn’t have posed his arms any better if he’d tried.

Not that Sehun’s looking. Of course not. He’s focusing on the stack of new library books he has to cover, like a good employee. Not that that’s a much better option. If there’s one task he really hates doing at the library, it’s when he has to put plastic covers over the new hardback books. He can never seem to get the covers to lie flat. 

He’s glaring down at yet another one when a light, all-too-familiar voice asks, “Can I help?” Sehun looks up and sure enough, there’s Huang Zitao, those feline eyes focused on Sehun’s.

“Um. Yeah, sure, that would be nice.”

“I help Baekhyun with these sometimes,” Zitao says, leaning over the desk. It gives Sehun a view straight down his shirt, at dark nipples and perfectly sculpted muscle, and his mouth goes dry. “Here, I’ll hold it for you.”

Sehun quickly jerks his gaze down to where Zitao’s fingertips are now anchoring the cover. Not that he’s staring at them instead now. Or thinking about where else he’d like them to be. He hears Baekhyun muffle a laugh, and Sehun’s face gets hot. He’ll probably hear about this for a month. “Yeah, that’s good,” he says automatically. Not that he has any idea if it’ll really help or not, but he’s not about to say no. “Thanks.” He chances a glance up at Zitao and okay, wow, maybe now he’s staring, but he’s not sure how he can help it, not when Zitao’s smile is even nicer this close up. And he smells amazing. Sehun kind of wants to tuck his head into the crook of his long neck for the rest of the day. Maybe kiss his collarbone while he’s there, maybe bite it, and—

Sehun forcefully wrenches his mind off that train of thought. He probably shouldn’t be fantasizing about Zitao when he’s only a few feet away from him.

Zitao’s smile widens a little. “You’re welcome. I’m Zitao, by the way.”

I know, Sehun doesn’t say. “I’m Sehun.”

“Nice to meet you,” Zitao says, and Sehun doesn’t feel himself blushing at all.

Zitao and Baekhyun start talking again. Sehun works in silence, busy concentrating on making sure his hands stay steady and away from Zitao’s.

“A bunch of us are going out later,” Zitao says. “Right, Baekhyun hyung?”

“I don’t know, you haven’t asked me,” Baekhyun says.

“I don’t have to _ask_ , you just come with us,” Zitao tells him, and makes a face when Baekhyun laughs. He’s cute like this, more approachable, Sehun starts to think, until Zitao turns his hopeful look on _him_. “You’ll come too, right?”

Sehun wets his lips. He can’t say no, not to Zitao. “Yeah, sounds cool.” He and Jongin were supposed to hang out after work, but Jongin will go if Baekhyun’s going.

Zitao grins. “Good.”

Sehun ducks his head, smiling, under the pretense of refocusing on the book cover. “Um, I think you can let go,” he says reluctantly as he finishes.

“Oh, right.” Zitao’s fingertips brush against Sehun’s as he pulls away. Sehun can’t help hoping it was intentional.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow, it’s not all bunched up,” Jongin says with feigned shock when he stops by later, picking the newly-covered book up.

“Zitao helped me,” Sehun says distantly, still staring at the door. Zitao had just left a minute ago, reminding Sehun about tonight again before he went.

Then Jongin laughs. “Yeah, I can tell. Sehun.” Sehun doesn’t respond until Jongin pokes him, hard. “ _Sehun_.”

“What?” Sehun snaps, glaring up at him and rubbing his arm.

Jongin’s grinning at him. That’s never a good sign. “It’s on upside down.”

Sehun blinks at the book once, then again. “ _Shit_ ,” he groans, burying his face in his arms, and his so-called best friend just laughs at his pain.


End file.
